


Забирай

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Он ждал. Обещал ей, что однажды они оба будут неразрушимо связаны, и ничья злая воля их больше не разлучит.





	Забирай

Когда все рассыпается, Константин остается один.

В висках все еще бьется отчаянный пульс, вспарывает вспышками — видения, воспоминания, больнее, ярче, слаще: белые-белые кружевные рукава, струящиеся до самой земли, шелестящие осенней листвой юбки, прозрачная занавесь вуали, фарфоровая кожа и распахнутые коралловые губы, серебро, серебро, горячее, жгучее, пить его, брать — плавится под пальцами, раскаленное и послушное. Шелковые чулки, прячущие острые девичьи колени. Светлые локоны, текучие, будто ртуть. Тонкие руки, белые, холодные — снег, когда-то давно выпадавший на континенте, и то не был таким ослепительно белым.

Он ждал. Обещал ей, что однажды они оба будут неразрушимо связаны, и ничья злая воля их больше не разлучит.

Расшитый бисером и хрусталем корсаж подвенечного платья, невесомая пелерина. Ее пальцы — в волосах, на затылке, по остриям древесных побегов, венчающих голову, холодом, мурашками, дрожью. Бросается на шею, льнет, прижимается, шепчет горячо, сбивчиво: забирай-забирай-забирай.

Раскатистый голос En Ol Mil Frichtimen, Тысячеликого бога, еще звучит, еще взывает к своей дочери, еще вибрирует в воздухе, но уже угасает.

Вместе с ним за пределами святилища угасает склонившееся к западу солнце. Остается только она — его кузина, его невеста, чистый свет, заключенный в хрупкий хрусталь, его, его — и ничья больше воля, ни человека, ни бога, не оборвет эту связь.

Рубиновый росчерк на ее ладони. Алая вышивка на рукавах.

Ее локоны, рассыпавшиеся по пестрому лесному ковру, похожи на ранний снег.

...Сим беру тебя, дабы любить и владеть тобой...

За кружевами и шелком — хрупкий девичий стан, сахарная белизна кожи. Константин смотрит на нее — и едва ли наглядится: столько грезил о том, чтобы вжиматься губами в бьющуюся голубоватую жилку на молочной шее, осыпать поцелуями выступающие ключицы и ложбинку меж маленьких грудей, ниже, ниже — целовать ее всю, дрожащую, трепетную — кроткая овечка, пугливая лань. Его имя на ее губах звучит перезвоном колокольцев и шепотом листьев; ее губы, рубиновые, зацелованные, созданы лишь для того, чтобы он мог их целовать.

Де Сарде — его кузина, — нет, больше и много больше — его нареченная, только его.

Кружева сбиваются, путаются, запачканные дышащей влажной почвой, ставшей для них постелью. В ее волосах — россыпь багровых листьев. Константин гладит фарфоровые коленки, подтаскивает к себе за округлые бедра, ложится сверху.

Ее всхлип теряется в высоких травах, мягкой периной устлавших святилище.

Юношеский восторг — буйный, искристый, как еще не застывший древесный сок — бродит в груди, смешиваясь с радостью обладания. Константину все мало. Мало ее пальцев, цепляющихся за плечи, мало коротких поцелуев между вздохами — он берет ее всю, берет без остатка, выпивает досуха, больнее и жарче, так, что в ломит в висках и под веками — круги да вспышки. Там, где он касается ее, распускаются дикие, невиданные прежде цветы: распускаются, растекаются багрянцем, и скомканные кружевные рукава переливаются сплошь рубинами. На ее щеках — капли прозрачного хрусталя. Константин сцеловывает их, слизывает, прикусывает ее припухшие губы, и на языке становится солоно.

Пальцы путаются в лентах, в завитках ее волос, путаются мысли — все заглушает тревожный бой боевых барабанов, и белая пелерина стелется по земле, затягивает, затягивает, туманит неспокойный рассудок. Ее сбивчивый шепот вплетается в эту пелену: забирай-забирай-забирай.

Константин берет — привычно, без оглядки, не оставляя ничего, кроме черной выжженной тьмы.

Опьянение мощью, эйфория, хлещущая через край, рассеивается вместе с туманом, и Константин находит себя посреди святилища, в пустой промозглой темноте. Сила En Ol Mil Frichtimen струится внутри него, бежит по дорогам вен — много силы, больше, чем он даже представлял, проводя ритуал. Его руки в крови — все еще горячей, рубиновой, пачкающей его расшитый камзол...

...и белые шелковые рукава блузы де Сарде.

Константин смотрит на нее — растерзанный атлас белоснежной кожи, фарфоровые дуги ребер, белеющих из еще теплой плоти, спутанные, перепачканные кровью локоны, запрокинутая голова и приоткрытый рот, так, что край зубов белеет в сумраке, — а потом — на собственные руки, немые, непослушные, содрогающиеся.

Полные силы, которую он так хотел разделить на двоих, хотел — и все равно отнял, присвоил, вырвал.

Голос En Ol Mil Frichtimen угас, но Константин слышит его хохот: жгучий, хлещущий хлыстом, выворачивающий его хлеще малихора. Прозрение — мучительнее лихорадки. Константин порывисто хватается за ее безжизненные руки, гладит спутанные волосы, зовет, и все, что он взял — у острова, у проклятого бога, у нее самой — обжигает нутро, раздирает и рвет стократ острее, чем пытка болезнью. 

Константин кричит, захлебывается воплем — малихор не был в силах вырвать из его груди такой крик.

Когда эхо рассеивается под тяжелыми сводами, на Тир-Фради спускается тьма.


End file.
